Songs About Betty
by L'Ecrivaine
Summary: 8 drabbles that delve deeper into Betty's life on the show and after.


A/N: Sorry this is so late! Had kind of a hectic weekend.

This is for the Betty in June Challenge on LJ at the Bachelor and the Butterfly. I've seen this type of prompt in other fandoms, so I thought I would give it a try. The prompt is to put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble about each song that plays. Aside from some minor edits, everything is as I wrote it when I listened to the out to be harder than I thought it would be, but I hope these are decent!

"_**I Made It" – Kevin Rudolf**_

Betty looked around her flat in London, pleasantly surprised at the location and at the interior. Yes, it was relatively small, but it was perfect for her - it was close to work, and it was clean. It was definitely better than the state her New York flat had been when she had first moved in.

Her cell phone rang suddenly, and she grabbed it from the coffee table to settle on the couch in front of the TV. "Hello?"

"Hi, mija."

"Hi, Dad!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's so good to hear your voice!"

"How's the flat, Betty? Anything we need to do?"

"It's perfect, Dad. Thanks for checking up on me."

"I had to, mija. It's my job." He paused then said, "You know, if this job doesn't work out. . ."

"It will, Dad. It's what I've been dreaming of for years. I finally made it!"

"_**Regresa A Mi" – Il Divo**_

She was moping, she knew it. But it was 4 am and Daniel still hadn't called her to wish her luck or say goodbye to her.

She couldn't believe him! They had been getting so close over the past few months, and now he wouldn't even say goodbye to her, not even when she was moving across the ocean?

He was being ridiculous. So if he wasn't going to man up and call her, she was going to do it herself.

She hovered for a second over his name in her cell phone but clicked it definitively. When it went to voicemail, she smacked herself on the head for her stupidity - of course he wasn't going to be awake at 4 am!

But she soldiered on. "Hi Daniel. . ."

"_**Best I Ever Had" – Vertical Horizon**_

He looked at his phone in his hands, debating whether to call her or not. He knew she was leaving the next day, but how was he supposed to say everything he wanted to say before she left?

He wanted her here, next to him. Didn't she know how important she was to him?

He sighed, knowing the answer. No, she didn't. He never really got the chance to tell her.

He jumped suddenly as his phone rang. Who would be calling him at 4 am? A quick look at the caller ID told him it was the woman who he was moping about. Of course.

But he couldn't pick it up. No, not after everything. He needed to let her go. She deserved this job, and he didn't want to be the one to hold her back.

And so he let the phone ring, not even bothering to check his voicemail.

"_**This I Promise You" – 'NSYNC**_

He held her in his arms, as close as he could without letting her be suspicious of his feelings. Around them, he could hear people laughing and having a good time and congratulating Hilda and Bobby, but the only person he had eyes for was standing in front of him, looking beautiful in her green dress.

"Hey," she said softly, looking at him curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

He shook his head slightly to clear his mind, and his eyes settled on the happiness in her eyes. And right then, he vowed to keep that there for the rest of his life.

"Nothing," he said, pulling her closer and smiling. "Nothing at all."

"_**Heroes" - David Cook**_

He lay in bed next to her, his arm lightly stroking her bare back. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She looked up at him curiously, her hair falling into her eyes. "Really? And why is that?" she asked, reaching up to kiss him lightly.

"You've made it - you've finally achieved your dream of running a magazine. Maybe it's because I've known you when you first started, but you've come so far and gotten through so many obstacles."

She smiled brightly at him. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that. Thank you, Daniel."

"_**Some Kind of Wonderful" – Michael Buble**_

Betty was sitting across the table from Daniel in her flat, picking at the food she had made them. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was just Daniel, right?

Truth was, it wasn't just Daniel. Every time he smiled at her, every time their hands brushed accidentally, there was a strange but extremely pleasant rush of feeling that coursed through her.

The effect of his presence must have shown on her face because his eyes crinkled with concern and he asked, "You okay?"

The butterflies were back, pleasantly fluttering around in her stomach, and she felt her face turn red. "I'm great," she said, smiling nervously at him. "Just wonderful."

"_**Stardust" – Michael Buble**_

He wasn't feeling so great. His entire body had gone numb; the place where his heart was felt like a black hole – the thought of Molly was enough to make him want to crawl into a hole and die. He didn't know how he would ever be able to feel again.

Warm arms came around him as he sat on his bed, staring stupidly at his feet, unsure of what to do. "Daniel?" she asked hesitantly from next to him.

He couldn't do anything but wrap his arms around her, thanking the heavens that she was here next to him, offering as much comfort as she could.

"_**Come Home" – One Republic**_

She felt a little dread and doubt creeping up on her as she lay in bed with her best friend beside her. He was still sleeping, his hair mussed from her fingers and their lovemaking the night before. She couldn't help but smile to herself at his peaceful state, letting her fingers lightly roam over his face.

He stirred a little at her touch and opened his eyes, a huge smile breaking out on his face upon seeing her.

"Hey," he said huskily.

She smiled at him in response and asked him something that had been gnawing at her insides for a while. "Do you regret moving here to London? For me?"

He shook his head immediately and held her gaze. "Never. I found something I've been looking for my whole life. I'm finally home."


End file.
